


Going all In

by CaptDonavin, lusciouswhiteflame



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: All the rights to Alex go to LW, Exhibitionism, I'm sorry not sorry I stole your character, JJ and Alex are into it, Luscious Whiteflame's amazing character, M/M, YurAlex, Yuri and Alex Leroy, their lovers willingly go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptDonavin/pseuds/CaptDonavin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusciouswhiteflame/pseuds/lusciouswhiteflame
Summary: While on vacation with his boyfriend Alex (with JJ and Otabek there too) the boys get into a little competition with exhibitionism.The inspiration for the fic can be found onLuscious Whitflame's tumblror directlyhere





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lusciouswhiteflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusciouswhiteflame/gifts).



> The images that inspired this fic can be found [ here ](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/post/171985167779/jjbek-and-yuralex-i-have-no-idea-how-to-explain). All credit belongs to the amazing Luscious Whiteflame.

Yuri was grumbling into the bacon when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. He felt the slight morning stubble on his cheek seconds before he felt his boyfriend poke him in the back with his morning wood.

“Not you too,” Yuri grumbled. “Do all Leroy’s wake up horny?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Alex muttered as he reached around his boyfriend to turn off the stove. He stated planting soft kisses on Yuri’s neck and pulling the boy into him.

“I told them I was making breakfast, and it took two minutes for Jackass-Leroy to crawl into Beka and attempt to gross me out by sucking his face off.”

“So you’re telling me that you don’t want to try and beat them at their own game?” Alex asked as he spun Yuri around and pulled him closer. “I have a few ways that we could make this interesting.”

Yuri looked up at his boyfriend. They had just had an amazing round the night before – though that could be why Alex was so eager to go for another one. Yuri pulled Alex closer by his pants drawstrings and looked up to meet his boyfriend’s lips.

Just before their lips met, JJ let out an exceptionally loud moan.

“Oh they are so losing this,” Yuri growled as he smashed his and Alex’s lips together.

In response Alex grabbed Yuri’s ass and carried him over to the kitchen table. Yuri backed off just long enough that Alex could get safely situated on the table before he reattached himself to his boyfriend. Alex let out a guttural moan as he pulled Yuri closer.

Yuri responded by arching forwards and grinding his hips into Alex’s already full erection. Alex moaned into Yuri’s mouth and gripped his hips in order to anchor the boy in place. Yuri shifted what little he could under his lovers grip and used his leverage to tease the poor man.

It didn’t take long for the noises between Yuri and Alex to block out the noises coming from the couch. Yuri tangled his fingers into the read head’s hair and gave a slight tug – extracting a moan from the man that was soon muffled by Yuri’s own mouth. Alex soon gave over control to the blonde as he busied himself with undoing Yuri’s jeans.

“Why do you insist on wearing such impossible clothing as soon as you wake up?” Alex mumbled as he had to pull away in order to actually focus on removing the pants.

“I could always pack pajamas next time,” Yuri teased, knowing that when on vacation his boyfriend thought it was sexy that Yuri would deliberately sleep in the buff.

Their conversation was cut short from a rare moan that escaped Otabek’s lips. Yuri looked over to see that both men were now shirtless and JJ was making his way down Otabek’s chest. Yuri hurried to help Alex with his pants and ground his hips hungrily against Alex’s erection.

“You really don’t like to lose do you, chaton?” Alex purred into Yuri’s ear.

Yuri responded by doing his best to pull Alex free from his pajama pants. The red head’s pants were harder to get off solely for the fact that Alex was underneath. The only saving grace about the situation was that the table cloth was soft and would be easier to clean than the table top itself.

Yuri wiggled himself off of the table and gave Alex a quick peck before quickly running to their room. He emerged seconds later with a bottle of lube that he was already pouring onto his fingers. Alex let out a moan as he watched his beautiful boyfriend bite his lip as he spread the cold lubricant over Alex’s dick.

Alex pulled Yuri back onto his lap and grabbed the lube from his grasp.

“I know that you always think that I’ll slide right in morning after,” Alex purred as he circled Yuri’s entrance with his now slick finger. “But I love seeing you come undone as I loosen you up.”

Yuri let out a moan that rivalled Beka’s as Alex pushed his digit in. He rocked back onto the finger, getting impatient for more already.

“Chaton, you’re greedy today,” Alex growled as he sucked along Yuri’s neck and added in a second finger.

Alex prepped up to three fingers before Yuri was panting and actually getting desperate. They could hear JJ’s muffled moans from around Otabek’s cock as Alex adjusted Yuri over his own.

Alex slid into the blonde easily as Yuri rocked back into him. Alex let out a low moan as he bit down into Yuri to try and keep himself in control. Yuri slowly lifted off of Alex’s cock and swiftly sunk back down. He was able to keep up a brutal pace, keeping his partner groaning and begging for more. Today Yuri may have been the bottom, but that by no means meant that he wasn’t in charge.

Yuri stayed relatively calm until he slid down at the perfect angle for Alex’s cock to ram right into his prostate. At this, Yuri took in a sharp breath, and Alex took his que to start moving.

This is how it usually went, Yuri was in charge until he found the perfect spot, and then he left it all up to his partner to lease him. Alex was more than willing to oblige as he rammed up into the blond and garnered beautiful sounds from Yuri. The sounds increased in volume and became more erratic as the read head plowed on.

Otabek came first, as he let out a throaty moan signifying his release. Yuri was next to release as he bit down into Alex’s shoulder in order to instinctively muffle his own sounds. Alex was next on the listing and he poured his seed up into Yuri.

The two on the table stayed where they were, allowing their muscles to relax before they even attempted to move. By the time that they had regained their senses, the other two had already moved onto the shower.

Yuri pulled himself off of Alex and led the older man into their own on-suite.

When they made their way back out, Yuri joined Otabek in making lunch while the Leroy’s cleaned up the house a bit.

“And you call them exhibitionists,” Otabek teased.

“Hey, I go all in or nothing,” Yuri responded with a wink.


	2. JJ the Instigator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the flip side to last chapter. You get to see JJ and Otabek "accidentally" instigating the exhibitionist competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of this would be possible without the beautiful [ @Luscious Whiteflame ](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com) and her beautiful art. You can find the inspiration for this chapter [ here ](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/post/171985167779/jjbek-and-yuralex-i-have-no-idea-how-to-explain)

“Jean,” Otabek scolded as his boyfriend rubbed his morning wood into his back. “I promised Yura that I would be up to help him with breakfast today.”

“He made breakfast on his own the past couple days, why can’t he do it again today?”

“Because it isn’t fair that he makes breakfast for us every morning. And besides – you never even help clean up so one of us has to pitch in somewhere.”

“Just a couple more minutes,” JJ pleaded as he burrowed his face into Otabek’s back.

“He’s probably already mad,” Otabek stated as he pulled away from his boyfriend and started to pad towards the kitchen.

Sadly, he was right. Yuri was already angry. He was all but destroying the bacon as he tore it out of the package and slammed it into the frying pan. Otabek could have sworn that he heard Yuri grumbling about “stupid Canadian maple bacon” and “stupid men with undercuts.” Otabek briefly considered receding back into his room to deal with the wrath later – but he knew that that would only make things worse.

“Morning Yura,” Otabek offered as he moved to wash his hands. “Anything I can help with?”

“No, I’ve got it,” Yuri grumbled as he threw another innocent piece of bacon into the frying pan.

“Are you sure?” Otabek asked as he moved closer. “I feel bad that you’ve been doing all of the cooking all by yourself.”

“I’m fine Beka. You can go back to fucking that asshole,” Yuri stated as he started to simmer more than the bacon.

“MMmmm,” JJ moaned as he walked into the kitchen. “Smells good kitten.”

“Great, now he’s awake,” Yuri grumbled. “You know what Beka, if you want to do me a favour, you can keep JJ out of the kitchen. I don’t have the patience for him today.”

Otabek took his orders and lead JJ over to the living area. He sat them both down on the couch and turned on the TV. He started flipping channels until he got to the news. The news was full of forest fires and floods, though it seemed like everyone was surviving.

“I know one forest fire you could put out,” JJ whispered as he all but crawled onto Otabek’s lap. “All you have to do is use that mighty hose of yours.”

“Jean,” Otabek warned – though the grin on his face was a whole lot less discouraging.

JJ took his cue and started to move his lips down Otabek’s jaw and onto his neck. JJ groaned as he rocked his hips forward and rubbed his still firm morning wood against Otabek. Otabek leaned his head back. As long as he was quiet and kept in control they wouldn’t bother Yuri. As long as Otabek kept in control.

Then JJ brushed his teeth on that spot under Otabek’s jaw, and Otabek knew that control was just a pipe dream.

“Jean,” Otabek tried to whisper, but it came out as more of a moan.

“For fucks sakes you guys,” Yuri growled from the kitchen – but Otabek was already a goner.

JJ was situated above Otabek with his hand gripping the back of the shorter boy’s hair.  He could feel Otabek’s arm move up and a hand grab at his shirt. JJ grinned into the kiss as he knew that he had won. There was just something that happened to Otabek when his teeth grazed that spot – something that brought the animal out of the normally collected man.

Otabek pulled his boyfriend closer. Dragging him forcefully by the shirt. JJ groaned into the kiss. He loved being man handled by Otabek. The man usually enjoyed his sex slow and controlled, but those few times where Otabek allowed himself to be lost in the moment were always the best. JJ willingly complied with the instructions that the Kazak’s body was giving.

JJ heard a moan come from the other side of the room and briefly looked up to see what was happening. He saw that his brother and the little kitten had moved to the table and were getting a lot more hot and heavy than he and Otabek currently were. JJ wanted to laugh to himself about how maybe the kitten was just frustrated – but he also knew that he had to get back to Beka, or else his own body would start to protest the lack of friction.

JJ moved his hands down and under Otabek’s shirt. He loved the feel of Otabek’s warm skin under his hands. The feel of the well sculpted muscles, and the spots where passion was already starting to sprout condensation against the soft skin. JJ could never get enough of Otabek’s body, and was always dying for more contact with it. JJ removed Otabek’s shirt before quickly discarding his own.

It took seconds for Otabek’s hands to be gripping JJ’s ass and for JJ’s hands to be freely roaming Otabek’s torso. JJ ground his hips down to feel that his partner was at full mast by this point and started to slowly kiss down his chest. When JJ arrived at Otabek’s nipples he took one between his teeth and enticed a moan out of Otabek.

JJ couldn’t help but grin to himself. With how worked up Otabek was – it must have killed him to leave bed this morning to try and help Yuri with breakfast. JJ moved over to the other nipple and decided that he was going to reward his love for trying to be a good friend.

JJ slowly worked his way down Otabek’s torso, stopping to worship his belly button and the muscles that outlined his hips.  JJ wanted to spend the entire day tracing out Otabek’s body and wrecking the smaller man – but he knew that that would have to wait for later. That would have to wait for when they were in private and Otabek could feel free to enjoy the pleasure to the fullest.

He reluctantly moved on from Otabek’s upper body and went to remove Otabek’s pants.

“Jean,” Otabek hissed. JJ could tell that the Kazak skater was trying to warn him that there were other people in the room, but was still reluctant to stop JJ from his goal.

“The kitten is getting fucked on the table,” JJ stated as he kept at his task of removing Otabek’s pants. “You can get a blow job now, and then we can fuck in the shower.”

Otabek only moaned in response as JJ took his cock into his mouth. JJ moved his tongue under the length of and along the vein that protruded there. Otabek stifled a whimper as JJ moved into high gear. His lips and tongue moved in an erratic pattern that Otabek’s mind couldn’t keep up with. All that Otabek’s mind could process was: fuck that feels good.

It took all of Otabek’s concentration not to fuck up into JJ’s glorious mouth. He kept his eyes closed or trained onto the ceiling. He wasn’t against exhibitionism, but it still wasn’t something that he was entirely comfortable with. Otabek fought the desire to look down and see exactly how lovely JJ looked with his lips wrapped around his cock.

The image that the thoughts brought to mind were almost enough to break Otabek’s concentration. The knowledge of what JJ always looked like with his lips raw and drool dripping out the corner of his mouth. The messy hair, and his heated eye looking right up at Otabek as he descended on the cock once again.

Otabek let out a groan as he came to the image. There was nothing that could have stopped him as he looked down and saw the cocky grin on JJ’s face. The Canadian looked directly up at Otabek as he swallowed, licking the cock and his lips clean after wards.

“We should go get cleaned up,” JJ stated as he looked up at Otabek, though the fire in his eyes said that there wouldn’t be a whole lot of cleaning happening just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> The images that inspired this fic can be found [ here ](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/post/171985167779/jjbek-and-yuralex-i-have-no-idea-how-to-explain). All credit belongs to the amazing Luscious Whiteflame. Her tumblr and more of her amazing art can be found [ here ](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/).


End file.
